


all for a kiss

by reyisvalid



Series: all of me and you [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mortal AU, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace-centric, Nico is a Dork, Soft Boyfriends Nico di Angelo and Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyisvalid/pseuds/reyisvalid
Summary: Nico di Angelo wasn’t always a creep, but having a boyfriend definitely turned him into one. It was a rainy, dreary, god-awful Tuesday and he was stuck in a tree. And this was also a certain Will Solace’s doing.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: all of me and you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978603
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	all for a kiss

Nico di Angelo wasn’t always a creep, but having a boyfriend definitely turned him into one. It was a rainy, dreary, god-awful Tuesday and he was stuck in a tree. And this was also a certain Will Solace’s doing. 

He groaned as he scraped his palm on the rough bark of the tree, scooting closer to the brightly-lit window. This wasn’t even  _ slightly _ romantic, he sighed as he wiped his bleeding palm on his sopping jeans. The things he did for his boyfriend.

Nico was now close enough to get a better view, and yup, this was definitely Will’s room. He was hunched over his computer, his blonde curls bouncing as he feverishly typed away in surprisingly bad-posture: a dead give-away that he was beyond stressed. 

Well, it was a good thing he had an annoying boyfriend to distract him, Nico thought as he rapped the window. 

Nothing, Will continued to work as if he heard nothing. Nico groaned, he was cold, wet and bleeding and god-damn it he had just wanted a kiss. 

When Will had told him about majoring in pre-med, Nico was proud and excited for him and he still is, but it’s been over a month since he last saw his boyfriend and he missed his daily-dose of Will Solace. 

He was pretty busy too, with his art major and tattoo-parlor job. He sighed, running a hand through his slightly frozen and wet hair. As teenagers in high-school they were literally attached to each other (in literally  _ every _ way), but now life kept getting in the middle, so drastic romantic declarations of love were needed. Maybe, not the whole climbing through the window thing, cause it  _ clearly _ wasn’t working for him.

He reached for the window again, but paused as Will stood up from his chair and walked right past him.

Nico bit down a smile as Will collapsed on his bed, stretching. And sue him, if his eyes darted down to the exposed sliver of tanned skin. His boyfriend was ridiculously gorgeous and Nico missed the fuck out of him. 

Now, Nico wasn’t a creep or a stalker, but he couldn’t help, but stop and admire Will through the glass. Some way or another, he was the reason Nico truly got into art. 

He was a piece of art and Nico being the weirdo kid he was in high-school, loved to draw him. Not that Will had known at the time, come to think of it he guessed he’d always been a stalker. 

But, Will didn’t think that,  _ no _ he thought it was adorable and sweet and not at all a creepy thing for someone to do.

Nico huffed out a laugh and knocked on the window again.

And of course, Will still couldn’t hear him, because he turned to his side and shut his eyes. Nico groaned, Will could literally just open his eyes and let him in, but noo he had to have bad hearing  _ and _ close his eyes.

On the slightly less awful side, he now had the adorable view of his boyfriend’s face. He didn’t love Will just because he was beautiful, although that didn’t hurt; he fell in love with Will because of who he is: the kind, proud, and dorky southern boy who waved to him every morning.

Nico smiled at the image of freshman Will, who wore khaki shorts and tie-dye shirts. He wondered what Will liked in him when he was a freshman. All Nico could remember was wearing very tight skinny jeans, band tees and having a god-awful haircut. He shuddered at the mental image of teenage Nico, who was very emo and deeply closeted.   
  


They have come a long way since then, with Nico overcoming his internalized homophobia and Will pursuing his dreams. And yeah he loved that boy, except slightly less now cause he was still freezing his tits off.

Nico grimaced as he adjusted himself on the slippery tree bark. Through the window, Will was still peacefully resting with his lips in a cute pout.

He smiled, cause  _ duh _ Will Solace and knocked on the glass again. Surprise, surprise and was met with silence  _ again _ . He sighed, he really should’ve brought his phone. Nico paused, contemplating how loud he could knock without the residence hall director hearing. He looked down at his soaking clothes and decided he could take the chance.

“Will. WILL!” Nico whisper-yelled as he pounded on the glass.

And thankfully Will shot up, eyes wide open and probably cursing. He couldn’t hear Will, but he guessed that Will was probably saying:  _ What the fuck, Nico? You weirdo, why are you here? Am I dreaming right now? _   
  


Nico vigorously nodded and pointed to the window latch.

Will sighed and the window was pulled up. “What- why- NICO.”

“Yes?” He tried as he slipped through the window, trying not to drip all over the wooden floors.

Will took a deep breath, pinching his temple with his eyes shut. “I love you, but what the hell were you thinking?!”   


“I-”

“How long have you been outside?” Will demanded.

Nico shook out his wet hair, “Surprisingly long, you're not very observant.”

“I was- you were- arghh! Sit your ass down.” Nico moved to sit on his bed, before Will yanked him back up. “No, wait! You're all wet!” 

“Sorry,” he whispered.

Will rolled his eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Wait here, Edward Cullen. I’ll go get some towels.” 

Nico nodded, helping him gather the few towels stored away in the closet and laying them on the ground. 

“You know you actually have to mop the floor for it to get dry,” Will said, eyebrow raised. 

Nico felt himself flush and rolled his eyes, “Yeah?”

Will laughed, a pretty noise, throwing his head back and kneeled on the floor next to him. “So, why are you here Romeo?”

“Well, I missed my boyfriend, but he’s actually kinda a jerk. So, I think I’m going to leave,” he said mockingly, standing up. He was quickly pulled back down by Will and granted a kiss.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Will whispered as he peppered kisses on Nico’s check. “And I missed you so fucking much,” he said continuing his kisses down Nico’s neck. “And you’re so lucky that I don’t have a roommate,” he murmured, snaking his arms around Nico’s waist before covering Nico’s body with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> and i think we all know what that lead to 😏  
> p.s- this is going to be a series; so stick around for slightly emo nico and peppy will through the years!
> 
> so yeah, i hoped you enjoyed it and as always constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> toodles!!


End file.
